Marionete
by J Boleyn
Summary: Draco Malfoy era uma marionete. — Pós DH


**Título:** Marionete

**Autor:** J Boleyn

**Ship:** None

**Classificação:** Livre

**Capítulos:** One-shot

**Gênero:** Geral

**Terminada em:** 1/11/2007

**Resumo:** Draco Malfoy era uma marionete.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias Mortais

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem só e unicamente a Joanne Rowling. A única coisa minha aqui, é a história e o contexto em que se passa.

_Capítulo único_

Draco Malfoy era uma marionete. Uma marionete pública, conduzida por quem tinha mais poder. Era um fraco. Aceitava tudo de boca fechada, só o que importava era sair ganhando. Não importava se era luz ou trevas, só queria continuar respirando. Sim, porque aquilo não podia ser chamado de vida. Não era malvado. Um pouco arrogante e tipicamente sonserino, mas não era "mau". Sabia que nunca mataria alguém, a idéia de não existir era terrivelmente insuportável.

Se era covarde? Não sei dizer, sempre tinha atitudes completamente covardes. Mas ele enfrentaria a tudo e a todos por algo que valesse a pena. E não sentia medo freqüentemente. Na verdade, as únicas pessoas que ele temia era Dumbledore, Voldemort e seu pai. Principalmente seu pai.

Lucius Malfoy era o principal "condutor" daquela marionete. Se ele fizesse qualquer coisa errada em Hogwarts, as conseqüências poderiam ser terríveis. Até hoje, Draco olha para suas marcas com um tremendo desgosto. E Lucius dizia que era por amor. Por amor. Aquele monstro não tinha idéia do que era amor. Já Narcissa sabia. Amava pai e filho além do imaginável. O Sr Malfoy não dava valor. Nenhum valor. Não dava valor a nenhum dos dois.

Draco tinha um grande potencial. Era bastante inteligente. Não que isso importasse o mínimo para o Lorde das Trevas. Contanto que fosse leal e soubesse lançar as Maldições Imperdoáveis, o Comensal da Morte podia ser um imbecil. Mas com o loiro era diferente. Não conseguia lançar nenhuma maldição. Duvidava se algum dia conseguiria lançar uma em Potter. Como era filho de Lucius, era um comensal. "Por sorte". Isso não impedia os outros comensais humilharem-no completamente.

Quando a guerra acabou e a luz venceu, os Malfoys ficaram perdidos. Não tinham idéia de como agir, pela primeira vez na vida de cada um dos três. E Draco estava cheio daquilo. Completamente cheio. Mas o que podia fazer? Era uma marionete. E seu pai o fazia esperar, fingindo saber exatamente o que fazia. Mas não sabia. Não tinha nenhuma pista.

Foi o controlado que sugeriu o teste de auror. Lucius desconfiou, mas seu filho o convenceu. Se não podia lutar contra, o certo era juntar-se a eles! Começou três anos de curso (completamente inúteis, segundo ele). O Ministério apoiava-o totalmente. Quem melhor que um ex-comensal para pensar "como o inimigo"? E o Profeta Diário fazia a festa. Era uma matéria atrás da outra, sempre relatando como o loiro estava se saindo, o deixando ainda mais insuportavelmente convencido. Já seus "companheiros" não suportavam a idéia de ter um Malfoy entre eles. Não que ele se importasse.

E, de verdade, não se importava. Contanto que fosse "respeitado". Era, a seu modo. Passou os dois primeiros anos de curso muito bem, obrigado. No último, porém, vieram os problemas. Seu pai começou a enlouquecer. Havia bolado um plano para vingar-se do pequeno Potter, por ter matado seu Lorde.

Como toda boa marionete, observou tudo calado por um bom tempo. O olhar de sua mãe quando seu pai falava do plano, o destruía pouco a pouco. Tudo aquilo o destruía pouco a pouco. Observava, com horror, seu pai enumerar quantas pessoas teria a obrigação de matar. Permanecia em silêncio.

Silêncio que só foi quebrado naquela noite de chuva, em que Draco voltava para casa anormalmente tarde. Entrou na mansão e, logo, ouviu uma discussão acontecendo na biblioteca. Foi até lá, com passos lentos e silenciosos. Espiou pela nesga da porta. Viu sua mãe implorar para que Lucius desistisse de tudo. Viu seu pai dar um tapa tão forte em Narcissa, que a fez cair no chão.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Esquecendo-se de seu papel de marionete, entrou no aposento e lançou um feitiço estuporante em seu pai. Agarrou o braço de sua mãe, que chorava desesperadamente, e a conduziu até o lado de fora da casa. No portão, aparatou na porta da casa de Potter.

xxx

"E o que te faz pensar que eu acreditarei em você?" indagou Harry Potter, tentando manter o ar superior. Não conseguiu. Inevitavelmente, qualquer um (menos o Lorde e Dumbledore, logicamente) parecia inferior na presença de um Malfoy. Por menos intimidador que ele fosse, Draco tinha o porte Malfoy.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ele quase levantou-se da cadeira e socou-lhe bem no nariz, mas conteve-se. Acabara de ir contra todo o sistema que sempre seguiu. E aquele imbecil megalomaníaco ainda duvidava, achava que era brincadeira. Um herói devia ser mais esperto, pensou.

Respirou fundo e apertou os olhos com as mãos, ainda com uma profunda sensação de irrealismo. Tudo aquilo era tão confuso, tão estranho. E, realmente, um Malfoy batendo na porta de um Potter, no meio da madrugada, para pedir ajuda era estranhamente confuso.

"Dê-me viterissatium, então!"

A noiva do dono da casa, Ginevra Weasley, entrou em algum aposento e voltou para a sala com um frasco etiquetado e com um líquido transparente em mãos. Entregou a Draco, que simplesmente olhou para o vidro.

Deve ter sido naquele momento que Draco viu o que fizera com sua vida. Como sempre fora um brinquedo, descartado quando não tinha mais uso e restaurado quando necessário. Lançou um rápido olhar a mãe pela janela, que tomava chuva e chorava. Voltou a encarar o rótulo da poção. Sabia que, no momento em que bebesse aquilo, cortaria suas cordas de marionete e seria livre. Pela primeira vez, em tantos anos de existência, sentiria o gosto da liberdade. Sem pensar em mais nada, abriu o frasco e bebeu toda a poção em um gole só.

Potter fez suas perguntas, assim como o ministro, que chegara pouco depois da poção ser ingerida. Sabendo do plano detalhadamente, os dois foram até a mansão Malfoy atrás de Lucius, deixando Draco e Gina na casa e Narcissa chorando do lado de fora. Por duas vezes, o loiro saiu atrás da mãe, mas ela o enxotou de lá. Ele sabia que ela amava Lucius, ainda que esse amor tenha deteriorado ao longo dos anos.

No dia seguinte, enquanto o sol nascia, chegou a notícia da morte de Lucius Malfoy. Draco não chorou. Não demonstrou tristeza. Não sentiu tristeza. Apenas assentiu e foi falar com sua mãe. Durante o enterro, ninguém chorou. Narcissa já esperava isso, Draco detestava aquele homem. Mas ninguém foi. Ninguém realmente se importava. Ao ver o caixão descer para o subsolo, o loiro sentiu o típico arrepio de medo da morte. Enquanto a terra cobria o caixão, ele concluiu que a morte era a única coisa que ele teria para temer. Todos os outros se foram, o deixaram em paz.

**Nota da Autora:** Essa one-shot tem uma história engraçada. No meio da aula de Ensino Religioso, a professora tava falando de umas merdas sobre um livro de 'auto-ajuda' e mencionou que muitos falavam esse negócio de ser uma marionete. BUM, Draco Malfoy explodiu na minha cabeça. Comecei a escrever na aula mesmo. Estava em dúvida se fazia uma Drarry ou DG, mas vi que essa aí era a minha chance de escrever um texto não-romântico.


End file.
